An Angel on Middle Earth
by wolfhawk99
Summary: When sixteen year old Kat is murdered in a school shooting, she is reborn into Middle Earth. Upon landing there, she discovers something AWESOME! You MUST read to find out! Please read and review :) WARNING! might contain some REALLY bad jokes... :P
1. Prologue

_**I have just finished my first FanFic, and couldn't wait to write another! Any suggestions of where to take the story are welcome, and so is criticism. I also hope to get **__**LOADS**__** of reviews, so please review, even if it is just a smiley face! **____** I suppose this is kind of a musical as well, because there are some cool songs in here from the 21**__**st**__** century chart! **__**WARNING!**__** There may be some really bad jokes in this… (lol)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **___

Prologue

"Hey, Kat!" My best friend Dan shouted, "Wait for me!" He jogged over to me, and I greeted him with a hug, "So, how are you?"

"Tired!" We both said in unison, and then burst out laughing. We were so close; we even knew what each other's next words were going to be.

"We are SO good at this, darling," he told me, grinning.

Let me explain. My name is Kat, and I am sixteen years old. Yes, I do have a boy as one of my best friends, but who cares?! He is practically a 'woman' anyway. I go to this kinda awesome high school, and live a perfect live. Okay, I admit, I _would _like a boy in my life, but at the moment, I have my friends. We call ourselves the legendries; because we are legendary, of course. Why else would we be called that?

"Whatcha do last night?" I asked Dan as we walked through the main doors. Students were chatting in clusters around us, and we had to weave our way around them.

"Not much," he told me, "the usual. Facebook, music, chill, and bed. What about you?"

By now, we were in the main corridor, and an empty bottle whizzed towards me. I ducked, just in time for it to shoot over my head and whack into the wall by me.

"Sorry!" Some random year eleven yelled, and I rolled my eyes. I was used to it.

"Same. Oh," I added, "Don't forget the part of me watching _Lord of the Rings _and rewinding to the best parts!" Dan sighed, and then laughed. He knew how much I was obsessed with _LotR, _and was constantly joking about it.

"Which one?" he asked. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell one from the other.

"Return of the King," I told him, only to meet his confused expression. "Third movie? Epic battle!"

"Same old, then!" He said cheerily, "OMG! I read this awesome joke last night, so listen!"

I laughed and told him I was ready.

"Well, he started, "you know how Elvis supposedly died on the toilet?"

"Err… I think it was in the bathroom…" I told him.

"Yeah, well whatever," he replied, "Anyway, he had so many number ones, that in the end it was a number two that killed him!" Dan erupted into laughter, while I just stared at him. After he had wiped the tears away from his eyes, he looked at me.

"So…?" he asked, and I patted his arm.

"Keep working on it, honey," I told him. He laughed, and waved to me as he headed down one corridor, towards his form room. I sighed, feeling lonely already, and headed towards the ICT rooms.

I pushed open the door, and spotted my other best friend sitting on her own by a deserted computer. I quickly walked over to her, aware of the Evil's eyes boring into my head. The Evils are what I call the 'popular' kids. Not that they are popular with the legendary kids…

I slung my bag on the floor and smiled at Nia, who grinned in return, and started ranting about her little brother Daz stealing something of hers. I was only half listening, as there was a lot of commotion coming from the hallway outside.

"Nia?" I asked, "What do you think is happening outside?" Shouts were getting louder and then all of a sudden stopped.

Nia was about to answer when some year ten girl opened the door and started rambling.

"Omigodomigodomigod!" She squealed, jumping up and down in either excitement or something else, "There is this random guy holding a gun outside! You _have _to see this!"

All of a sudden, about a dozen chairs scraped about, and everyone ran for the door.

"Nia, wait!" I shouted to my best friend, and grabbed her arm, "What if it is dangerous?"

"Oh, come on, Kat!" she replied, "Lighten up! It obviously isn't real, or there would be sirens and screams!" She pushed past me and ran to the door, and I followed cautiously.

Outside my form room, a man was standing in the middle of the corridor, holding a small gun. He looked strangely familiar. My bag slipped down my shoulder, and banged to the floor, and the man whirled round, knowing we were there. The corridor was absolutely deserted. Not a single soul was in view, apart from us and the weird man. I grabbed my bag and slung it back on my shoulder.

"Stay back!" The man shouted, pointing the gun at us. "I don't want to hurt you, if I don't have to. I only want to escape!" That was when I suddenly realised why he looked familiar: because he was the escaped convict I had read about in the newspaper the other day. The one that had been jailed for murder.

"Oh shoot!" Nia whispered, realising at the same time as me who it was. I heard footsteps pounding along the corridor, and looked behind the man to see my form tutor racing towards us.

"Kids!" He screamed, "GET OUT!" Then everything happened at once.

Nia started to run towards the doors, hot on the trails of the rest of the pupils in my form. I just stood there, rooted to the spot by fear, and I was the only one that saw the man turn around and pull the trigger, the bullet landing straight into my form tutor's chest. I wasn't the only one to hear the shot though, and the scream escape through his lips. My form started screaming as they reached the door, and ran out of it, but I could not leave my form tutor.

I sprinted towards him, only to find his soulless eyes staring at the roof. I heard the click of a gun, and then turned around to see the man standing before me, the barrel of the gun pointing to my temple. I gulped and said a little prayer, for myself, my family, and my friends.

I closed my eyes, thinking of the part in LotR when Boromir gets shot, and then a sharp pain engulfed me.

Then I felt nothing.

_**What do you think? It is only a prologue, as I want people to know what happens at the start. I would love it if you could review, and as I said before, I don't care if it is only a smiley face! PLEASE REVIEW! **___


	2. Chapter 1

_**Helloooo! :P I am so pleased you like the prologue **__** This is the ACTUAL first chapter! **_

_**I want to thank **__**daddys number 1 girl**__**, **__**SeaPonies**__**, **__**sarathestarkidranger**__**, **__**Youkar,**__**Princess MnMz**__**, **__**SBPride**__** and **__**Kili's girl forever**__** for reviewing! And for everyone who has either followed or favourited this story! **__** Don't forget to review!**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own any characters, apart from Kat**_

Chapter 1

I woke up in a lush field. The grass was soft and wet beneath me, and tickled my neck, and for one perfect moment I felt at complete and utter peace. Then I remembered what had happened. I bolted straight up, and an excruciating tearing pain in my back caused me to scream out loud, forgetting all about my death. I jumped to my feet in agony, thinking something was on my back. Red hot searing pain licked up my back, and my skin felt like it was tearing apart. I screamed again. Red and blacks dots clouded my vision, and I thought I was going to pass out.

But then it stopped. Just like that. My vision cleared, and I felt a heavy weight on my back, as though something was sitting upon it. I slowly turned my head, and saw white feathers. Beautiful white silky feather, so soft and blissful. I stared at the feathers wondering what it was. Then I started screaming again.

"ARGHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my voice, spinning around in circles to get the 'thing' off. "ARGHH! Get it off me!" I jumped up and down, and that was when I saw a backpack on the floor. I still had my school bag! _And I have a mirror! _ I thought, and rushed to my leather backpack. I virtually ripped off the clasp, and shoved my hand in. I felt around, and my hand came to rest on something cool.

"Yes!" I shouted, and positioned the mirror so I could see my back.

I gasped. It was not a creature on me. It was… it was… _wings! _I screamed again, but this time in pure joy. _I had wings! WINGS! _

"Oh my God!" I squealed. I could not believe it. I rotated the mirror to try and get a better look. They were beautiful. They were six feet tall, and pure white; white that is only made in Heaven. They were made from perfect feathers; soft, caressing and heavenly. They smelt like lavender; a smell that reminded me of warm days with my family, and I choked up.

After examining my wings thoroughly, I suddenly realised I had no idea where I was. I wanted to go to the nearest town, but my wings were too obvious, and I would be called a freak. As soon as I had thought that, the weight went from my back. I craned my neck round to see what had happened, only to find my wings gone.

_No! _I thought, _I want them back!_ Suddenly, the comforting weight was there again, and I stared at them in confusion. That was when I realised. _They come out when I want them to. _It was quite cool to be honest; I had control over them.

_How do they get through my clo–MY CLOTHES! _I worriedly patted my body, hoping with all my might that my clothes were still on me. What I found was quite different. I had somehow got rid of my dull school uniform, and now wore black skinny leather pants, high brown boots that slipped on perfectly, a short black under tunic, and a tight-fitting brown jacket, with a fur trimmed hood. I looked pretty awesome to be honest. And, the way they had discreet slits in them for what must have been my wings, was a bonus! I smiled when I thought of the Lord of the Rings. This would be a bit like the clothes they would wear.

I slid my wings back into my back, amazed at how they fitted into my body. I picked up my school bag, and set off down the steep hill upon which I had fallen.

I walked for what felt like miles before I finally flopped down onto the floor and twisted open the cap of my water bottle, gulping down the refreshing liquid. My hair was sticking to my face with sweat, and I couldn't imagine how I looked. Probably terrible. My feet were aching like mad, and I longed for a rest, but I knew I must find a village or town soon. _Oh, how I wish I could fly… _I thought.

_Fly! _Oh. My. God! How could I have been so stupid? I had walked for miles, and only then had I thought that I must be able to fly if I had wings. Stupid, stupid, STUPID me!

I released my wings from my back, and gazed at them in awe. _I will never get tired of this, _I thought. The only problem was I had no idea how to fly. I mean, seriously? Do I flap my arms or what? But then I realised that it came to me as natural and sleeping, eating and drinking. I found my wings beating slowly, then faster, until my feet were lifting of the air.

Soon, I was soaring above bubbling streams and luscious green fields. Hopefully no-one could see me, but just in case I swept up into the clouds, feeling the cool air on my hot skin.

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly…_

The clouds parted as I whizzed through them. As a wisp of cloud disappeared into nowhere, I glimpsed a small town below, complete with green, rolling fields. It looked inviting, and exactly like Hobbiton from Lord of the Rings, so I decided to take a closer look.

I dived down quickly, my wings flattening against my body, the air stinging my eyes, and within a couple of seconds, I had gone from above the clouds to standing behind a large hill. I was crouched behind a tall tree, the strap of my bag slung over my head. I was kind of hard to wear a rucksack when flying…

I strolled down the wide road, humming 'Wings' by Little Mix. I was still ecstatic from finding out I could fly, and I had everything planned out in my head. I would go to the first house I saw, ask to use their telephone, and call my parents to ask them to bring me home. But then I realised I might be dead.

I had three theories as to what was happening. One: I was dreaming, and soon I would wake up and go to school (unfortunately…). Two: I was dreaming about being shot, and the part about me having wings was real, so all I needed to do was find my way home (Bit weird, but…). And three: I was dead. I think I preferred the first one, but I was seriously starting to doubt it was a dream. I was so engrossed in my thinking, that when I came to a house, I didn't think at first. But then I really looked at it.

"OMG!" I squealed, clapping my hands together, "I WANT this house! It looks soooo like Frodo's house, down to the smallest detail!" And it was true; it did look like Frodo's house. "Someone – other than me – has a _serious _obsession with the Lord of the Rings!"

I walked up to the front door, and rapped three times, when no-one answered, I knocked again.

"Alright, alright," A voice called from inside, "I'm coming!" And the green door swung open.

I stared at the guy standing in front of me. He was tiny, with a mop of brown curly hair on his head, and sparkling eyes.

OH. MY. GOD. I was looking at Frodo Baggins.

_**Don't forget to review! What did you think? Please tell me!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is only a filler, so be patient! **____** Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed! I can't believe I have had loads of reviews already! Please review for this chapter too! I also want to apologise if I have brought back any traumatic memories, as I have been told that this might happen if somebody has been in a school shooting. I only wanted to make my story different, so my apologise if this has happened. I also must say I do not own any songs sang in this, and I might have changed the lyrics slightly and took out swearing.**_

Chapter 2

_Definitely a dream… _I thought to myself as I stared in wonder at the awesome hobbit in front of me. My jaw was literally touching the floor and I am sure I was drooling. This was a-ma-zing! I couldn't believe my eyes, yet here was solid proof that told me it was a dream. I was torn between giving him the biggest hug ever, getting down on my knees and shouting 'I'm not worthy' and fainting. I guess I must have opted for the last option, because the next thing I knew, I woke up in a small bed, my feet poking out of the end.

I heard clattering from the kitchen and buried my face in the pillow. It was too early to get up. Anyway, school wasn't on today, and I was having an awesome dream about growing wings and seeing Frodo Baggins. I rolled over in my slumber and fell straight out of bed, banging my head on the cold wooden floor. _Wait, _I thought, _I don't have a wooden floor… _I jumped up quickly and banged my head on the roof, causing me to shout in pain. I turned around find that my gorgeous double bed had been swapped for a tiny, single bed that was too small for me. I dashed to the round window and saw rolling green hills and fields, and tiny people strolling around. I was still in my dream.

I pinched myself just to double check. "Ouch!" I muttered, feeling the sharp pain on my arm, "I thought you can't feel pain in a dream!" So maybe this wasn't a dream… Then where was I? And why did the whole place look suspiciously like Hobbiton? I looked down at myself, pleased to find I still had my new clothes on. I opened the round door, and peered down a round hall. _Strange, _I thought, _why is this place so small?_

I crept down the long hallway to where the clashing and banging was coming from. Peeking round the door, I saw a child making what must have been breakfast on the stove. At least, I think it was a child. As I was about to retreat back down the hall and get out of here, the child turned around, and I froze. It was Frodo.

"Arghhhh!" I shouted, jumping back against the wall and whacking my head on the wooden beam above me. "Ouch!"

Frodo started walking towards me, concern in his eyes. "Are you all right?" he asked gently.

I lifted a hand to point at him, and found I was trembling like mad. "Y-you're F-F-F-Frodo B-Baggins!" I whispered, my eyes widening at the thought. This was not a dream. I really was dead. I had been reborn into Middle Earth. As an Angel. "Awesome!" I said, grinning widely at Frodo, who raised an eyebrow. "So," I asked, "You gonna give me breakfast or what?"

"So," Frodo said, "I after that, he just disappeared. I came back to the hole, and his ring was left on the floor. Gandalf was sitting by the fire. I haven't seen him since. Gandalf or Bilbo." I nodded, knowing how this ended, but not wanting to give it away. I did not want to scare him.

"Wait," I said, "Gandalf hasn't come back yet?" I could feel a smile stretching across my face.

"What do you mean, back?" he asked. I faltered, not knowing what to say. Luckily, I was saved by a knock at the door.

"Frodo!" A voice shouted, with a Scottish accent. _Pippin! _I thought straight away, and burst out laughing at the thought of meeting him.

"I will get the door!" I cried, and was already down the hall. I threw open the door, a mischievous grin on my face. Merry and Pippin stood there and stared at me with curiosity.

"Who are you?" Merry asked, and I heard Frodo coming behind me.

"This is Kat," He told them.

"The greatest firework-lover ever…" I added, remembering Bilbo's 'eleventy-first' birthday scene from the first film.

Their eyes widened in surprise, and I chuckled. This was going to be a lot of fun.

We went out to collect Sam, and I lost count of the amount of people who stared at me. A human amongst hobbits was very rare.

"So," Merry asked me as we were walking towards the Green Dragon, "Where do you come from?"

"Ummm…" I started unsure of what to say. Frodo hadn't asked me this. "A long way away," I settled for.

"Mister Frodo is too nice," Sam said, "If you had come to the old Gaffer, he would've said no straight away!" I smiled knowing this was true. He seemed a grumpy man. We reached the Green Dragon and I had a sudden thought.

"You know," I started, "I have an old friend whose daughter works here. You might know her; the name is Rosie Cotton," I glanced over at Sam to see if I had a reaction. "Ring any bells?"

"Of course we know her!" Frodo cried, "Well, at least Sam does…" he grinned at Sam, whose cheeks started to burn.

"Why don't we talk to her then?" I asked, "Oh, I hope they have some music today!"

Merry and Pippin flopped down into their chairs, laughing their heads off.

"Okay," Merry said, "Now it's your turn!"

"MY turn?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable, as I only knew a few songs from Middle Earth. "Well, erm… I do not know many songs from the Shire, but I have loads from where I come from. This song is by a woman called Pink, and it is called God is a DJ,"

_I've been the girl with her skirt pulled high_

_Been the outcast never running with mascara eyes_

_Now I see the world as a candy store_

_With a cigarette smile, saying things you can't ignore_

_Like Mommy I love you_

_Daddy I hate you_

_Brother I need you_

_Lover, I hate you_

_I can see everything here with my third eye_

_Like the blue in the sky_

_If God is a DJ_

_Life is a dance floor_

_Love is the rhythm_

_You are the music_

_If God is a DJ_

_Life is a dance floor_

_You get what you're given_

_It's all how you use it_

_I've been the girl- middle finger in the air_

_Unaffected by rumours, the truth: I don't care_

_So open your mouth and stick out your tongue_

_You might as well let go, you can't take back what you've done_

_So find a new lifestyle_

_A new reason to smile_

_Look for Nirvana_

_Under the strobe lights_

_Sequins and sex dreams_

_You whisper to me_

_There's no reason to cry_

_If God is a DJ_

_Life is a dance floor_

_Love is the rhythm_

_You are the music_

_If God is a DJ_

_Life is a dance floor_

_You get what you're given_

_It's all how you use it_

I finished, and looked at everyone. They all stared back, whether in wonder or disgust; I was yet to find out.

"Okay," Frodo started, "It would have been really good, if I could actually understand half the words…" he trailed off, and Pippin helped him out.

"Yeah," he said, "I mean, what is mascara? It was all a bit confusing really,"

I laughed, and told him I would explain it all another day.

It was quite late when we finally got back to Bag End. I still couldn't believe I was in the Lord of the Rings, staying in Frodo's house. But I would swap it all just to see my family and friends again.

I said goodnight to Frodo, and climbed into bed, cuddling up to my pillows. I ran through the events of the day, and wondered when Gandalf would come knocking on the door. It could be any moment.

_**I just want to say that no, I don't mind criticism, but please, if you are going to have a go at me for something, please get your facts right. In my last story, I had criticism for things that were completely wrong, so please, If you are to criticise my story, make sure you read through it properly first. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! **___


	4. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much for reviewing! Do you think Kat should tell them about her? Or should she keep it secret? Please tell me!**_

Chapter 3

I woke sooner than usual, only about half an hour after I had fallen asleep. I knew that I would never be able to get back to sleep, at least for another couple of hours, so I started replaying the events of the night in my head. Tonight had been great, so much fun and laughter and singing, and some of the songs I knew, like 'Hey, ho to bottle I go,' and I had a great time. But I longed to stretch my wings again. I rushed to the bedroom door, and peeked outside, but Frodo was in the kitchen. I went removed my head from the hallway, and stood in the centre of the room. I took a deep breath, and then pictured my wings coming out. There was a loud bang, and I turned around to see that I had knocked over a glass on the side. As I turned, my wings swept some ornaments of the side board, and I spun around to pick it up and knocked off a bowl, which smashed into pieces. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do that in a small room… I heard the pounding of feet, and I quickly retracted my wings.

Frodo burst in through the door, and gaped around the room. Shattered pieces of glass lay on the floor, and the room was a tip.

"What happened?!" Frodo cried, and I cringed at the tone of his voice.

"Ummm…" I started, unsure of which excuse to make. I went for the first one that came to mind. "A squirrel jumped in through the window!" I shouted, and pointed to the unmarked window. "It was big and scary and had a foamy mouth an–" Frodo cut me off, and I sensed he wasn't happy.

"Is that the best excuse you can really come up with?" He asked, and I grinned.

"Well," I said, "I was going to say I suddenly sprouted angel wings and knocked everything over, but I figured that might be a bit too far-fetched,"

"I would have believed that more!" Frodo muttered and sighed. Just before he was about to go into a rant with me (which would have been really funny, as I would have been shouted at by a guy who was almost half my height, with hairy feet and knowing me I would have erupted into laughter), a sharp rap came from the door down the hall.

Frodo turned to me, and tried to put on a stern face (which failed epically). "Can I trust to not to break anything while I answer the door?" he asked, and I put on my best innocent face.

"Me?" I asked, gasping, "Break something? How dare you accuse me of that!" Frodo grinned and plodded down the hall to the door, and I laughed to myself. I heard a low voice, and the smile froze on my face. I would know that voice anywhere. Gandalf.

I burst out of the room, and straight into Gandalf's arms. I didn't care if he thought I was weird: I was his BIGGEST fan ever!

"Yes!" I shouted to him, "Omg, I cannot believe this! Just for the record I am your number one fan, in the whole world, and you are awesome! Oh," I added, "Yes, it is secret, and it is safe,"

I pulled away from him and looked into his old face. He looked confused, and then chuckled.

"You and I have a lot of talking to do, young lady!" He turned to Frodo, who looked horrified. No idea why…

"Frodo Baggins," he told him, the smile falling off his face, "Where is the ring you Uncle Bilbo left you? It is urgent!"

As Frodo was about to answer, I piped up. "In the bottom of the trunk!" I said gleefully. This was awesome!

Gandalf and Frodo both gave me confused looks, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Kat," Frodo said, "Can you go to your room? I need to speak to Gandalf in private,"

I opened my mouth to say something, but decided against it. I figured now was not the time to argue.

I skipped back to my room, happy at meeting Gandalf. Yes, I had known it was going to happen, but I didn't know when. I got in my room and flopped on the bed. The couple of days I had been here had given me a bad back, as I was walking hunched over otherwise I might get concussion from hitting my head on the low roof. Stupid hobbit holes.

I dropped onto my bed, which was too small, and reached under the bed to retrieve my school bag. I couldn't believe I still had it with me, but I was pleased that I did. I emptied out the contents on my bed, wondering what I had. I couldn't remember a lot of things from my past life now; the memories were fading. It was at that moment that I decided I must write it all down.

Searching in my bag, I found loads of stuff. My IPhone was in there (I knew I couldn't show anyone), and so were my wireless charger for it and some spare batteries (yes!), my purse (showing pictures of my family and my friends), my drink of coke, some biscuits and a packet of crisps, some paracetamol tablets, some packets of chewing gum (thank God!), some sweets and some plasters (what?). Oh, and don't forget my book: Lord of the Rings. _Ah, _I thought. That might be a problem. I couldn't let anyone see that book, as things might not go as planned. But I am here, and things were still the same, weren't they?

I heard banging from outside my room, so I dashed into the hall. Frodo had a bag in his hand, and was throwing clothes into it.

"I'm coming with you!" I shouted to Frodo. I knew why he was packing. As I said, I was the world's biggest lord of the rings fan.

I heard Frodo shout something back, but was too busy shoving all my stuff into my bag to hear it. I ran to the cupboard and dumped in some shirts that might fit me, and a scarf. The rest of the things I owned were already in my bag. I spent the next couple of minutes dashing in and out of my room; grabbing food and other things.

As I ran down the hall and into the kitchen, I passed a knife on the sideboard. _No harm in taking it! _I thought to myself, and grabbed it, sliding it into my belt. It fitted perfectly.

I dashed into the kitchen, and saw Sam and Frodo standing together, with Sam looking seriously scary.

"Awesome!" I shouted, and ran to their side.

"You can't come with us, Kat," Frodo sighed, and looked genuinely unhappy.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I shouted, holding up a hand, "There is absolutely _no way _that you can stop me from coming! Dude, you are gonna need me!" I grinned, and looked at their confused faces.

"Dude?" Sam asked, "What does that mean?"

"I'll explain on the way!" I replied, and Gandalf chuckled, "Time for an adventure!" I cried, and dragged Frodo and Sam out of the door, followed by Gandalf.

This was going to be epic!

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**This is a reeeally long chapter, as I couldn't stop writing! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It makes me soo happy to know people actually read what I write **____** if you have any questions, write them in a review of PM me **____** I will be happy to answer.**_

Chapter 4

I had my stuff packed and ready, and as we headed out the door, I felt I could do anything. Unfortunately, Gandalf dragged us back inside, and told us we would have to wait until the morning. "Sauron's evil servants could be out tonight, so we must stay within safety. Whatever happens, do not exit this hole!" Gandalf had told us. Whatever.

I went back to my room, and dropped onto the soft bed. I was kind of hoping that it might magically grow a few feet larger, but no such luck. I got out my purse, and started flicking through my pictures, and then thought back to my life. I was tall for my age, with long blond ringlets (I know, it sounds sooo last century, but it's actually quite nice!) and some would say quite beautiful blue eyes, the colour of the Caribbean Sea. My skin was like that of a porcelain doll: smooth and pale, almost breakable. My legs were long and lean, and my body was very athletic. My friends were the best: supportive, funny and caring. My family were the people who meant the most to me. Yes, we argued and shouted, but I loved them so much.

I choked back a sob, putting the photos back in the bag. Wriggling under the covers, I fell asleep curled up in a ball, and for absolutely no reason, I was singing 'Locked out of Heaven', by Bruno Mars.

The next day I awoke and lifted my bag onto my shoulders, plodding down the hall and the kitchen. The smell of fried egg and toast make my tummy ache with hunger, but I couldn't eat with worry._ I should be happy_ I thought, _I should be excited about going on an adventure with the people I had only ever dreamed of meeting. _Yet here I was, my nails bitten down in worry. In my dreams, the Fellowship had always liked me, thought me as a family member, but what if they hated me? I don't think I could cope with that.

I went into the sitting room, and found Frodo and Sam on the two armchairs in the room. Gandalf stood behind them, pointing to an old, brown map.

"Ah," he said, "We were wondering when you would wake up! Quickly now, get some food and then we will be off!" he pointed to a plate on the table, stacked high with bacon, egg and sausages. It seemed hobbits liked their big breakfasts' too.

"I've already eaten," I lied to Gandalf, "I grabbed something from the kitchen," I quickly added when I saw him raise his eyebrows. To make it more believable, I rubbed my stomach, and then cringed straight after, knowing he wouldn't believe it. Luckily for me, he nodded, and signalled to Sam and Frodo to getup.

We walked out of Bag End, and through the woods. At this point, Gandalf stopped us.

"I must go," Gandalf said, "I have a lot of questions that must be answered. I will meet you a–"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, "We – I – know! Meet in Bree, at the inn of the Prancing Pony!"

Frodo and Sam stared at me, their mouths gaping open in shock. I realised I needed to keep my mouth shut in future.

I opened my mouth to say something that undoubtedly would have been stupid, when Gandalf replied for me. "I told her before," he told them, before turning to me with a look in his eyes which was a mixture of confusion and 'you owe me!'

Gandalf mounted his horse, and turned quickly, galloping through the forest until he was out of sight.

"I hope we don't die…" I muttered under my breath. Sam shot me a look of horror, but Frodo grinned at me.

"Come on then!" I said, linking arms with both of them, even though they were _way _too small, "We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz! Lala lala lala lala lalalalalalalala!"

I pushed through the corn, sweat beading on my forehead. My arms had hundreds of red scratches, and I wished I could stretch my wings and soar over the fields. I eventually pushed my way to a dirt track, which ran through the field. I grinned in excitement. Merry and Pippin would be here soon! Since I had first met them, they had by far been the most awesome hobbits! Bu then a thought flickered into my mind, _What if I had changed the storyline? What if the whole story was completely different? _I shook my head to clear the terrible thought, and ran down the track to where Frodo and Sam were standing, facing each other.

I caught up with them, and they turned to me, and just about when Frodo was going to say something, I heard crashing from the other side of the track. Knowing what was coming, I stepped back quickly, and watched as Merry crashed into Sam, and Pippin sent Frodo flying.

"Frodo!" Pippin exclaims, looking down at him, "Merry, its Frodo Baggins.

"Hello Frodo!" Merry says, and then turned to me, "Hello Kat!"

I grinned and said "What's up, doc?" Only to have an eyebrow raised at me.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sam shouts, and throws Pippin off Frodo.

"Sam, hold this..." Merry says, handing Sam an armful of vegetables, scooping more off the ground.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam shouts.

"Yeh, and if I know anything, then I would guess he's coming towards us right now!" I shouted, and took off into the corn.

I heard Farmer Maggot shout "Who's that in my field? Get out of it! Get out of my field, you young varmits! I'll show you...get out of my corn!" And then heard the hobbits crashing after me. I slowed down for them to catch up to me, and heard Pippin and Merry chattering.

"I don't know why he's so upset," Merry said, looking behind him, "It's only a couple of carrots!"

"And some cabbages..." Pippin chimed in, "And those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before…"

"Yes Pippin," Merry shouted back, clearly annoyed, "My point is he's clearly over-reacting!" I laughed out loud at this. It was one of my favourite films in the scene, and made me smile every time. But in real life it was even funnier!

In the distance, the barking of evil dogs could be heard.

"Run!" Pippin and I shouted at the same time.

I lunged forward, completely forgetting about the cliff drop. Before I could stop myself, I was tumbling down. I hit the ground with such a force; the wind was knocked out of me. I forward-rolled all the way, until before I hit the road, my foot got snagged on a root. My body jerked back up, and I managed to free my foot from its hold.

I raced down the hill to the hobbits. "Are you all right?" I asked, concerned.

"I think so," Sam says, picking himself off and checking his arms, "Nothing's broken!"

"That was close!" Pippin exclaimed, and Merry moaned from where he was lying.

"I think I broke something," he said, pulling a carrot from behind him, which was snapped in half.

I saw Frodo stand up and walk down the road a bit. I found my bag near Pippin, with its contents spilling out. I snatched them up quickly, but not before Pippin picked up my Lord of the Rings book.

"What's this?" he asked me and I froze, hoping he wouldn't open it. "_The Lord of the Rings?_ Sounds familiar," he stated, and I grabbed the book before he could say anything else.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took," Sam muttered and Merry turned to him.

"What?" he asked, "That was just a detour – a shortcut!"

"A shortcut to what?" Sam replied, frowning at Merry.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin shouted and raced off towards the tree they were under, with Merry and Sam following quickly behind.

I smiled, but it fell from my face when I saw Frodo. He was tense and watchful and stood in the middle of the road. Scattered leaves rise into the air, whirling down the road as if blown by an invisible wind. Suddenly, the sound of horses' hooves rushed to my ears, and I could tell Frodo heard it too.

"I think we should get off the road," he said quietly. I stared down the road, mesmerised by the twirling leaves, and a long wail came from there.

"Get off the road!" Frodo and I shouted at the same time. Merry, Pippin and Sam run to Frodo, and then we all scramble down the bank. I spot a big hollow root, and push the hobbits toward it.

"Hide there!" I shout to them, and then scramble quickly up the nearest tree. I perch on a high branch, too scared to breathe. I saw the Black Rider step into view. Hooded and faceless, mounted on a huge snarling black horse with insane eyes, he is everybody's worst nightmare. I glance down, and see he has paused right by where the hobbits were hiding. I held my breath. I knew the hobbits got out of it alive, but if I did the slightest thing, it could change the storyline completely. I watched in horror as he slides off his horse, and peers over the hobbits' hideout. Luckily, he doesn't notice them. I heard a thump, and know that Merry has hurled the sack of mushrooms. The Black Rider darts to the other side of the road with terrifying speed. The hobbits race out of their hiding place, and I jumped down from the branch I had been sitting on, twisting my ankle in the process.

I almost cried out in pain, but I bit my lip just in time. We raced (well, I limped) as fast as we could away from the Black Rider, and into the dense forest.

I ran from tree to tree, leading the hobbits. We had silently elected myself as our leader; probably because I was taller, and a better fighter. We slid on mud, and I eventually stopped, hoping we were far enough away from the Black Rider that had been tracking us.

"Anything?" Sam asked me, worry lines etched in his face.

"Nothing," I replied, scanning the darkness for signs of movement.

"What is going on?" Pippin asked, and I glanced at Frodo. Merry moved closer to him, and Sam's eyes kept darting to the trees.

"The Black rider was looking for something..." Merry said, "Or someone...Frodo?"

"Get down!" Sam shouted, and we threw ourselves onto the ground, holding our breath. The silhouette of a Black Rider loomed against the skyline, high up on a hill. He turn and left, and we all let out a deep breath.

Frodo turned to Merry, standing up. "I have to leave the Shire," he said, "Sam, Kat and I must get to Bree!" I saw Merry looking at Frodo, and realising he was in big trouble.

"Right…" Merry replied, "Buckleberry Ferry...follow me!" We followed Merry but suddenly a Black Rider burst out of the forest in front of us.

"There's another one!" Merry shouted, and I pushed him out of the way, before the horses' hooves crashed down into the place he had been standing.

"Frodo!" Merry shouted, throwing me a grateful look, "This way!" We darted in between Riders, and they shriek, the sound making me want to cover my ears.

We ran and ran, until we could see the ferry in front of us. I vaulted over a fence, and seeing that Frodo was struggling, scooped him up in my arms. I saw the other hobbits release the rope holding the ferry to the dock, and my feet pounded on the hard floor. I heard hooves behind me, and pressed on further, watching as the ferry got further away.

"Come on, Kat!" The hobbits shouted, and I remembered my P.E. lessons. I got closer to the waters' edge, and could feel Frodo's body tense in my arms.

"Hold on!" I whispered to him, and took a running jump, imagining I was jumping into the sand when we did the long jump. My feet hit the hard deck of the ferry, and I collapsed. Frodo jumped from my arms, and Sam dragged him closer to the middle of the ferry.

I was breathing hard, and I heard a wail of annoyance coming from the Black Riders mouth. We had gotten away. Just.

_**Please review any questions and/or opinions or PM me!**_


End file.
